Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker
This page details, Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker, a fan-fic created by Squattop to celebrate a special event. Some characters in the story are characters of a select few's choosing, as well as ideas. All characters and ideas are credited to their original users. To read the sequel, click here. Description Taking place a little before and leading into the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, Orion Shade and friends must travel through a once peaceful place in the deadliest of times as they try to search for a way off the Sprawl. However, things aren't always as simple as they seem. With a traitor lurking among them and a whole new Necromorph, surviving won't be as easy as it used to be. The living can't always be trusted, and every dead body is a Necromorph waiting to happen. As Orion tries to lead his friends to safety he must keep in mind the sacrifices he might have to make. Because sometimes preparation, skill, and luck aren't enough to survive... Plot Computer expert and loner Orion Shade is having a pretty typical life. Except for the part where his dad dies on the USG Ishimura, an incident deemed a "terrorist attack" by EarthGov. However, he learns part of the truth when he hacks into EarthGov's database aboard the Sprawl. But things take a turn for the weird as suicide and crime rates skyrocket, then there's the weird phone calls on the radio. As Orion meets with a group of people and discusses what they think is going on, something horrific happens: the same event that happened on Ishimura has reached the Sprawl. As Orion and his newly found friends start preparing for the Necromorph "apocalypse," they find another friend, someone that fought aboard the Ishimura and is experienced with fighting these monsters. As they start gathering supplies, they gather another friend, but also encounter a mysterious group of soldiers. When doomsday approaches, they head out on a life changing journey. Shortly after they head out, they meet someone named Jonnie whom Drake knows. Jonnie happens to be Director Tiedmanns right hand man, but he won't give out much about what's going on. Shortly into their journey, they encounter a new type of Necromorph: Crawlers. Much like Exploders, but crawling infants. But these Crawlers are different, they're Enhanced. Meanwhile, in a close by building a stranger is fighting off against a Brute in a building. After Orion's team destroy's the Crawlers the person inside destroys the Brute in one hit. After joining Orion's team he reveals the weapon to be an Anti-Matter Rifle. As the group carries on they meet another new Necromorph. One with ungodly powers and abilities. After fighting it off and a large group of Necromorphs the group quickly tries to get to a new location, only to be pinned down between Tiedmann's men and another horde of Necromorphs. After carefully fighting their way through and making it to where the humans where, they begin to proceed. Only to have Jonnie leave their group, followed by a enormous Enhanced Brute plowing through the door they were about to go through. This Brute manages to take off Michael's right arm, and now with Egil leading the group must find their way to the Prothstetics Center. Upon arriving and gathering equipment, they find there haven't been any Necromorphs attacking them. However, soon after Egil starts operating a large group of Necromorphs attacks the facility, lead by the same ungodly Necromorph as before. During this attack Emily loses her right arm and suffers lung and rib cage damage in an attempt to save Orion from an attacking Slasher. After finishing the operation the group leaves the now collapsing building, with Orion carrying Emily and going hysterical until coming back to his senses, with a little help. Upon reaching safety, Orion demands that Emily be given medical treatment. As the rest of the group stands guard, Egil beings to operate on Emily, taking some of Orion's blood in order to keep her alive. During the operation however Jonnie returns and then betrays the group, throwing their weapons at the large Brute encountered before, and then fleeing the scene. After finishing his operation on Emily, Drake contacts Orion about a mysterious fire in the distance. As the group prepares for an attack, Orion, through a Seeker Rifle's sights, sees an ungodly new Necromorph coming towards them. He is able to take out one of the three coming towards them, but then has to choose between saving Emily or Drake. Shooting the head off the one near Drake, thinking he can save them both, he then focuses on the one near Emily, completely forgetting about Drake. He watches as the Necromorph fires flaming projectiles, not at Emily, but at Michael. After the projectiles bounce off his prothstetic arm, Orion kills it then goes to focus on Drake. However, Drake has already been killed before Orion is able to take it out. Characters Major *Orion Shade *Logan Taylor *Lieutenant Ukitake *Emily Faun *Captain Drake Kalman *Michael Or'Deere *Egil Lawton *Jonnie *Ryu *Necromorphs Minor *Cashier *Caller *Waiter *Reporter *Timothy Johnson (news reporter) *Patient Four *Patient Five *Josh Shade (Orion's dad) *Marker/Object (seen in Orion's dream) *Dead body (Chapter 4) *Director Tiedemann *Priest Heckers *Mark *Mike Chaster (Orion's boss) *General (Chapter 6) *Lieutenant (Chapter 6) *Sergant (Chapter 6) *Private (Chapter 6) *2nd Lieutenant (Chapter 6) *General (Chapter 6, different from previous one) *General (Chapter 6, different from previous ones) *Battalion Commander (Chapter 6) *Colonel (Chapter 6) Trivia *This is Squattop's first fan-fic *This is the first book in the Shade trilogy Sources Category:Games Category:Squattop